


We fall heavy but we're so light

by onasilverknife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onasilverknife/pseuds/onasilverknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what they do, but only Stiles is aware of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fall heavy but we're so light

**Author's Note:**

> Though, this is tagged with other pairings (quadruplings?), it's very Derek/Stiles centric.
> 
> The title is from [Leave The Door Wide Open by NO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvXs3m2mn3g), it's not even remotely similar to this fic.

* * *

 

 

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks. His voice is pitched low, his eyes heavy-lidded.

Derek shakes his head right there, lips still resting against Stiles's cheekbone, he drags his mouth to his ear and says just as low, "Kissing you."

Stiles shivers, bites down on his lip. "Well stop."

Derek pulls away, and stares, eyes locked on his mouth. Stiles groans, but he's watching Lydia and Allison. Lydia is sliding her palm up Allison's thigh and Isaac is already there, middle finger tracing along her panty covered clit. Her jeans are on the floor beside him.

"Are we drugged," Stiles breathes, his eyes zoning in on the dark patch of moisture between Allison's legs. "God. This is so wrong."

Stiles grabs Derek's wrist, stopping his attempts at rubbing himself.

"Derek, something's up."

Just as he says that, Scott kneels between Lydia's legs. Derek looks down at his crotch.

"I know."

Stiles groans again. Fingers tightening on Derek's wrist. "Not what I meant. Something is wrong."

Derek pulls his hand from his grip, and grabs onto Stiles's, leading it to his inseam. "Put those long, dexterous fingers to use and touch me."

"Derek," he says, for a moment he allows Derek to place his hand on the bulge in his jeans, but he shakes his head, wrenches his hand away and stands. Forcefully exhaling as he crosses his arms.

He goes to Scott first, smacks the back of his head, which is thankfully only at Lydia's navel. Scott doesn't respond though. Lydia pulls him in by his belt loops when she notices him.

Stiles is both amazed by her strength and turned on by it, but he's the only one who seems to see that this is not normal for them. They don't just start engaging in orgies, _with eachother_.

"Stiles," she says, her eyes zeroed in on the shape of his cock. Stiles bats her hands away, and she goes with it, thank god, but it's not lasting. Cause then she cups him through his jeans, fingers lightly gripping the tip.

Stiles hips move forward on their own accord as she squeezes, he turns to look at Derek, who is watching like some sort of voyeur, and Stiles kind of whines about it. Eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. "Derek."

"Yeah," he says, then he's standing. Moving to stand behind Stiles, nose brushing along the back of his neck, hard dick pressed against his ass.

Derek bites him lightly, the heat of him seeping into his skin. "Derek," Stiles sighs, half moans.

He hears more than sees Derek lick his lips. "Yeah, Stiles. I want you."

Stiles shivers. And Derek just presses his palms flat against him, spreading his cheeks through his jeans, and grunting as he pushes forward. Stiles rocks forward, tries not to fry his brain over the two people he's standing between.

"Oh my god," he says, body wracking with shudders.

Derek hums in agreement. Licks the shell of his ear, and breathes hot on the back his neck, he lets go of his ass with his left hand and places his palm low on his belly, sliding up under his shirt, brushing over his nipples and all the way up to the collar of his shirt. Stiles shivers when Derek just holds his neck, dry palm right against his throat as he pushes forward, hot mouth kissing under his jawline.

"Derek. Snap out of it." He says it desperately cause he wants, he didn't know how bad he wants, but he doesn't want it like this.

To his surprise, Derek does still. His right hand is on Stiles's back now, right over his lower spine. The fingers of his left hand dance over his collarbone. "Having trouble controlling this," he breathes, face pressed into the hair behind his ear.

"It's okay," Stiles is quick to say. "Okay, it's not, not really, but— Can you get off me?"

Derek does, he steps away, looking down with guilt. He's still hard in his jeans. He adjusts himself, puts his cock in the waistband of his underwear. He sort of looks annoyed about it, and when his eyes meet Stiles's he blushes.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something. But Derek shakes his head, stepping aside to tug Isaac away from Allison.

Stiles eyes fall to her, as she slowly turns her head toward Lydia, showing off her long neck as she rests it on Lydia's shoulder, cupping Lydia's breast as she plants kisses all the way to her neck. Lydia accommodates her easily, twists Scott's hair into her fist as he pulls down her skirt.

For a moment all Stiles can do is stare.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting Lydia to snap out of it is easiest. She stops and frowns at Scott between her legs, but keeps her hand on Allison's stomach, squeezing her tight in anxiety. She slaps Scott, and he apologizes profusely cause that's what brings him to his senses.

 

* * *

 

 

"So..." Isaac says, once his pants are zipped back up. Everyone is embarrassed, bodies still in various states of arousal. Allison is blushing the most. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but you should all go home and masturbate." Stiles says, ever the voice of reason.

Lydia glares, and looks at her nails. Then she shrugs, makes a face that looks like agreement.

Stiles manages to not look over at Derek, but he's so aware of him looming quietly beside him.

Scott keeps giving Lydia this look, like a sad puppy, as if she hasn't already forgiven him. And Allison keeps stealing glances at Isaac and Lydia, as well as Scott, blushing even more. Stiles doesn't want to know what's going on in her head. 

Scott sighs, nodding. "Yeah, you're probably right."

 

* * *

 

Stiles grabs Derek's wrist before he can disappear elsewhere into his loft. Derek stops, looks down at their hands.

When Stiles looks up at him his face heats. Derek flushes too, but he's looking at Stiles intently, and it makes his insides twist. Stiles steps closer, hands holding onto his waist shyly.

Derek moistens his lips. "You want this?"

Stiles swallows, hands tightening. "Yeah? Not really ideal the way I figured that out, but yes."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

Derek lets out a shaky breath right at his forehead, kisses Stiles in the next. He kisses him sweetly, takes his time to savor both his lips and tongue, all while holding his face. It's unbelievably tender. Stiles pulls back from it only to breathe, laughing breathlessly. Derek smiles in response, and brushes his thumb over his mouth, peppering his face with light kisses before he's kissing him again, deeper, not stopping til Stiles moans, and even then he just slows. 

Derek's hands roam down Stiles's back before they're grappling at the back of his thighs, lifting him and carrying him to his couch. Derek covers him after he drops him, greedy hands returning, they move over his hips and up the back of his shirt and back down to squeeze his ass. All the while his mouth is everywhere, lips, ear, chin, under his jaw, the hollow of his throat.

Stiles touches him too, up his shirt, the back of his head, he runs his hands up and down his sides, even squeezes his ass as he starts rolling his hips into him, moaning when Derek joins him.

It's not long before they're grinding in a rhythm Stiles can  _hear_ as much as he can feel.

"Fuck," Stiles breathes.

And Derek laughs quietly, bites Stiles's lip and pulls. "Yeah," he says, right against his mouth. His hands trail over his zipper. "Can I?"

Stiles nods, grinning when he answers. "Yes."

Derek kisses him as he undoes his zipper, shoves his hand inside and grips him through his underwear, smirking as Stiles thrusts into him. Derek pulls back, rubs the flat of his palm over his treasure trail, and down his hips, which Stiles lifts impatiently, helping Derek pull it all out of the way, jeans and underwear. "Come on. Touch me already." 

Stiles's dick is hard and leaking, curving up and a little to the left, it's flushed a deep pink and Derek licks his hand, curls his fingers around it slowly. Stiles spits into his hand and joins him, fingers bumping against Derek's as he makes it wetter.

"Let me guess. You still have foreskin." Stiles says quietly.

"Yeah," Derek replies. Looking down at Stiles when he thrusts into his fist. Stiles moans, fingers finally let go.

"Well, I wanna see it."

Derek nods. "Okay."

"Feel it. Taste it, too."

Derek huffs, and lets go of Stiles. He unbuckles his belt quickly and helps as Stiles pulls everything down to his thighs.

Stiles looks up at Derek, dazed as he gently cups his balls, grips the base of his dick and higher. Derek kisses him again, licks into his mouth with quiet determination. Stiles spreads the precome around with his thumb.

"I want to watch you come," Stiles says.

Derek lets go of him, spits into his palm, and continues working Stiles's cock. Stiles spreads his legs in response.

"Race you?" Derek asks, he raises an eyebrow.

Stiles muffles his laughter into Derek's shoulder, continues the slow exploration with his hands. "Kind of want to enjoy it."

"Okay."

Stiles smiles, and just lets go, slapping Derek's hand away. He pulls him in by his ass.

"Yeah? Like that?"

Stiles nods, rocks up against him. "That okay?"

Derek doesn't answer, just presses into him. The feel of his dick along side his is maddening. "It's perfect."

Stiles comes first, the sound and feel of Derek against him, breathing in his ear doing more for him than any porn could. After he comes, he strokes Derek to completion, falls a little bit in love when Derek says his name.


End file.
